


Out There and Back Here

by Merfilly



Category: Time for the Stars - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Pat's thoughts on being strong.





	Out There and Back Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/gifts).



> This is written 100% from memory and a brief poke at the summary of the book to remind me as it has been decades since I read it and apparently I don't own it.

Pat sometimes wondered what it would be like if he were the one out there. 

Then he remembered that Tom thought far less time was passing than he was experiencing, and didn't know if he could be strong enough.

Someday, he would not be there to hear Tom. Someday, he would die, and Tom would go on. That was going to take a certain fortitude, one Pat wasn't certain he had.

Their world was evolving, using the communications sent back by other twin pairs, making it better for all. He wondered where Tom would eventually land, hoping it was good.


End file.
